Trips and Slips
by Redneck-Yankee
Summary: Sara and Nick are at each other's throats at a crime scene. An accident leaves them stranded in the woods. Will the team find them in time? Hehehe summary sux, I know. Just some Snickers fluff...and a hint of CGR...not too much. Please r&r!


A/N: :Sam says: Hey y'all! This story has a few things that are...um sort of true. And just some Snickers fluff....YAY! Snickers fluff! :Elyse asks: Is that marshmallow fluff with Snickers in it? :Sam answers: No! You know very well what it means. And stop that, you're making me hungry! LOL Anywhoo, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay guys. I know, I'm late again." Grissom said walking into the break room. "But I have a good excuse."

"Oh really? And what's that?" Catherine said grinning playfully.

"Catherine, you know very well what it is." He said smiling as a dark blush covered his cheeks. Everyone else looked at them puzzled. Nick made a face and shook and image out of his head.

"Yeah, and it was a pretty good reason if I remember correctly."

"Aw man! Guys, cut it out!" Nick said as Sara sat next to him.

"Yes, we have to get to work. You guys can talk about...whatever it is later." Sara said smiling.

"Work...right. Warrick you are with me and Catherine. We have a DB at the Bilagio. Nick and Sara, you guys have a DB near a forest park. The ranger who called it in will meet you at the entrance."

"Okay." Nick said getting up followed by Sara.

"Nick I'll meet you outside. I have to go change my boots." She said smiling as she headed to the locker room.

"Shall we?" Grissom said to the remaining members of the team as they all filed out.

* * *

Sara went out to her car but Nick wasn't there. She found his Denali and saw him strapped in to the driver seat.

"Nick! Come on, I wanted to drive!"

"Oh! Miss Sara Slowpoke Sidle decided to finally join me." Nick said opening his eyes and looking at her. "Man, how long does it take out to change your boots?"

"Well if you hadn't noticed, I had to change my clothes to." She said getting in and fastening her seatbelt. "And I thought we were going to meet at my car."

"Well I waited for ten minutes and decided that we would take my car and I would be driving."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes as they pulled out.

Nick turned on the radio to his favorite country station and began to sing 'The Chicks Dig It' and Sara rolled her eyes. She had to admit though, he did have a good voice. It was just the song... :CLICK: Nick stopped singing and glared at her when she changed the station.

"Hey! What did you do that for?"

"I thought we needed a new song."

"Nobody messes with my radio." He said changing it back and he started to sing again.

"Well, I think it is time for a change." Sara said changing it to what Nick recognized as the other country station. He was surprised when he heard her singing 'Here for the Party.'

"Fine, I guess this is okay. I like this song anyway." He said passing a glance at her as she kept singing. "Wow Sara, I never figured you for a Gretchen Wilson fan. You actually sound pretty good."

"Thanks. But- Hey! You missed the turn!"

"Thanks Sara, but I think I know the way to the Nature reserve."

"Yeah well, you are driving too fast anyway. It's not like the crime scene is going anywhere." She said as they turned down a bumpy dirt road. With each bump, Sara rose off her seat. Once it was so high she hit her head. "Ow!" Sara said pouting.

"Hang on!" Nick said chuckling to himself. "Are you okay?" He asked once they had stopped.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said angrily as they got out. "Let's just get to work okay?"

"Okay, what ever you say." Nick said as they walked over to the park ranger. They both shook hands with the ranger and started to introduce themselves. Nick gestured to Sara for her to go ahead.

"Hi, I'm Sara Sidle, this is Nick Stokes. We're from the crime lab. You called in saying you found a body?"

"I didn't find it. Scout did." The man said pointing to his dog. "I just followed him."

"And you are?"

"Roger Smith. National Park Service."

"So where is the body?" Nick asked looking around to take in the scenery.

"About a mile up the blue trail. It is off in the woods a few yards from the trail. That is how Scout found him. It's marked off, you can't miss it."

"Are you the only guy here?"

"Yeah, there is only one guy here after 6. Just to make sure no kids sneak in here."

"Okay. Go talk to that officer over there and give him a statement please. Shall we?" Nick said looking at Sara, who still looked annoyed.

"Sure. Let's go." She said following him through the trail.

"Good God." Nick said when he saw the man's head covered in blood, and his body buried to his waist.

"Hey guys. Hi Sara." David said smiling.

"Hey David. What've we got?"

"Eric Brandonson, died of blunt force trauma to the head. His wallet was in his shirt pocket."

"Thanks David." Sara said taking it from him and placing it in a bag.

"So, do yu think we should start digging him out of there?" Nick asked looking over the scene.

"Whatever you say Nick."

"Okay. Let's start this far out. Just incase so we don't miss anything." He said leaning against a tree.

"uh Nick, isn't that spot a little close to that tree? I mean who knows how far the roots go."

"Trust me Sara. That should be a good spot for you to start digging."

"Me? What are you gonna do?" Sara said looking even more annoyed than before.

"I'm going to start over there." He said pointing to a clearer spot.

"Well, that's nice. Thanks Nick." Sara said sarcastically.

"No problem Sara. I know how much you like a challenge." Nick said as David stood up.

"Just be careful not to hit the body when you get close okay? Doc Robbins will grill me all night, not to mention Grissom if there is anything from those shovels on this body."

"Don't worry David. We'll be careful. I promise." Sara said smiling.

"Oh it's not you I worry about Sara." David said glancing at Nick.

"What did I do?"

"I didn't say anything." David said smiling at Sara.

"Man, stop kissing up to her. I know you are only being so nice because you like her."

"So. It's not like she doesn't know it." He said matter of factly.

"That's right. And at least somebody is being nice to me today." Sara said grinning.

"Yeah, it sounds like Nick woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"That's just fine." Nick said as David and Sara started laughing. "What? I can't hear you! I'm going to work now. That is why we're here you know."

"Poor sport!" Sara said turning around and starting to dig. After about ten minutes, Nick had already stopped to take a break and he was hovering over Sara. Sara on the other hand refused to take a break. Suddenly she hit something hard. Tree root. She stuck the shovel way down to try to bring it up. She leaned all of her weight on it and it started to move.

"Sara, do you want some help?" Nick asked seeing her struggle.

"What? You think because I'm a woman who is smaller than you I can't do it?"

"No. I was just being nice."

"I got it." Sara said trying again.

"Sara, I can get that you know."

"No! I said I got it!" She said pushing down again. CRACK!

"Smart one genius. You broke the shovel."

"Oh shut up!" Sara said climbing out of the hole and tossing the two pieces to the ground. "At least we can get the body out."

"Yeah well what about the rest of this dirt? It's going to take twice as long! I can't do this myself! Man Sara. I guess no break tonight." Nick said angrily. He walked across the scene and sat on a rock.

"If you guys promise not to kill each other, we need to get this body to the morgue. Where is the officer?" David asked a little reluctant to leave.

"The officer is at the head of the trail to make sure nobody comes up." Sara said the anger evident in her voice.

"Okay. If I don't see you guys by ten, I'm coming back here with the van and two body bags since you would have killed each other."

"Don't worry David. I uh, I'm sure we'll be fine." Sara choked out said as David left.

Sara and Nick worked in silence. Sara kept her back to Nick and didn't say anything to him. Not even when either of them found something. If he found something she would just continue working and nod her head. This didn't go unnoticed by Nick. He began to feel guilty for being so harsh.

"Sara?" He said walking to her. She kept her back to him. :Nothing: "Sara? Can I talk to you please?"

"What do you want Nick? I'm a little busy here."

"Look at me." He said as she turned to face him.

"What?" She said angrily turning around.

"I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean to go off on you about the shovel breaking. I just wanted to tell you that." Nick said turning around to walk away.

"Nick?" Sara said as he turned to face her. "I'm sorry too. You offered your help and I didn't take it. It's a flaw."

"Yeah, I thought so." He said Smiling.

"And I'm sorry I cost you your break tonight. You probably had something you had to do."

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. You didn't mean too. Besides, I can take a later break." Nick said as Sara turned to finish working. "We can take our break together if you want. That is, unless you had something you had to do."

"I'd love to." She said smiling.

"Cool. Hey, we should get this covered up so we can head back. It is starting to get really dark and I don't think our flashlights will do the trick." Nick said taking out a tarp to cover the hole where the body had been. "We can finish up here tomorrow."

"Okay. Here, don't be like me. Let me help."

"Now why would I ever want to be like you? You're so boring!" Nick said jokingly.

"Well if I'm so boring, cowboy, why did you just ask me out?" Sara said smiling.

"Tushay. Very nice." He said handing her part of the tarp. The covered what they had to and started to pick up their kits and gather their evidence. Nick had his back to Sara and heard a crash and Sara swearing under her breath.

"Crap!" She said as Nick shot around.

"What happened?" He said walking to her and looking over her shoulder. He saw bags of evidence scattered on the ground and Sara's kit upside down with the contents as scattered as the evidence. She hurriedly started picking everything up. "Wait, let me help you. And if you say no..."

"Don't worry. I won't." She said smiling as Nick crouched down to help.

"I'm so sorry. I just keep taking up all the time don't I?" Sara said tossing everything into her kit.

"Don't worry Sara. Smile."

"What?"

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill, just smile." He said as Sara smiled widely.

"Better?" She asked handing him the evidence bags.

"Always." He said as Sara's expression turned blank. They finished picking up and packing everything. Luckily there was only one large bag filled with the smaller evidence bags so none would be lost. "Here, I'll take the bag. Would you mind taking my kit?"

"Not at all." Sara said taking the case. "Man, it is getting really dark. We should hurry."

"I agree. Come on." Nick said walking ahead of her. They were walking for about ten minutes when Nick felt Sara grab his arm. "What is it?"

"I can't see anything. My flashlight died."

"Here, take mine. I have my little one in my pocket."

"Thanks. Just let me put the shoulder strap on my kit first." She said as Nick shone the light for her.

"Are you all set?" Nick asked once she had finished.

"Yeah, let's go." Sara said as they began walking again.

"Okay." Nick said smiling to himself. They walked in silence as the sky became pitch black. He looked up and noticed no moon. The worst time to be waking in the dark. Nick was yanked out of his thoughts by the sound of Sara shrieking. He heard sliding and she dropped the flashlight which broke as it hit a rock. "Sara!" He heard the sliding stop with a thud and a crack. Sara screamed louder. "Sara! Sara, where are you?" Nick said frantically pointing the light where the noise seemed to come from.

"Oh God! Nick! I can't move!" Sara said the pain evident in her voice. "Nick!"

"Hold on Sara! I see you, just hold on!" Nick said slowly making his way down the steep hill, careful to make sure he didn't fall too.

* * *

"Hey David. How was your concert?" Grissom asked as David made an unusual visit to the break room for coffee.

"It was very good Mr. Grissom, thank you."

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Catherine said walking in.

"Nothing. Hey have either of you seen Nick or Sara?" Grissom asked as Catherine sat at the table across from him.

"No. I haven't seen them since you handed out assignments."

"I haven't seen them since I left their scene. They were almost at each other's throats though. I-" David stopped to think. "I think they might have killed each other. I told them that if I didn't see them by ten then I would go back with the van and body bags for them. I was only kidding, but I don't think they were."

"Nah, they wouldn't kill each other." Catherine said reassuringly. "If anyone is dead it's Nick. Sara could take him out in a heartbeat." Catherine said as Grissom laughed with her. David just stood still. "David, it was a joke."

"Oh..right." He said filling his cup. "Maybe you should try to call them with the radios. Cell phones won't work out there."

"Yeah, that actually isn't a bad idea." Grissom said picking up his radio. "Nick, Sara, this is Grissom over." :Nothing: "Nick, Sara, this is Grissom, come back, over." Everyone became worried when they heard an automated voice answer instead of their coworkers. _The unit you are trying to reach is unavailable or is outside the coverage area. Please try again later._

"You don't think... something happened? Do you?" Catherine asked.

"No. It's probably the battery. Either that or they are not back from the reserve yet. The connection is always bad out there." Grissom said placing his radio on the table. "Come on. Let's get back to work. We will try them again later." Grissom said as they all went to their respective places to work, unaware of what had happened.

* * *

A/N: Oh! Cliffhangers....gotta love 'em. I had to finish this chappy solo, so if you don't like it, blame me not Elyse. LOL And Elyse, if you are reading this.... I didn't do it! LOL Reviews are good. We like reviews! Tell us what you think! Hope y'all liked it!

Redneck-Yankee


End file.
